Waiting
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: He left her alone in the dark. Waiting for him to come back to her make her feel agian... But after months of waiting... She gives up and finds herself broken... Only then does he show up. Wanting to talk... The only thing now between them is the silence of the dark


**So…. This is my first bade fanfiction. This is my favorite couple on victorious and I was so happy to see them get back together! This fanfic takes place between twc and tfb&j (Jade pov)**

'_Well this is just great!' _I thought as I looked around the room. Thanks to my stupid _mother _and moronic younger brother I am trapped with my jerk of an _ex-boyfriend_ in _my_ stupid bedroom. Why did my mother let him in here! She knows I want nothing to do with him anymore. But no! She had to let through the front door with a sincere smile on her face as if me and _him _were still together and this was just one of his _regular_ visits. I snorted at my family's idiocy. To make matters worse she led him to _my_ room and left me alone in here with _him_ why she and my annoying _brother_ left the house to go to his soccer game. That's right. I'm home alone… in my room, with my _ex _standing mere feet away from me.

"You have to talk to me eventually" Beck growled.

"…" _Brilliant response I know._

"Jade we need to talk!"

"….."

"Jade!"

"….."

"I'm not leaving till you talk to me!"

"What's there to talk about?" I snapped.

"Everything" He sighed.

"Look Beck, we broke up! If you want my permission to date Vega by all means-"

"That's not why I'm here!"

"Then why _are_ you here!" I growled. I hated him being here. In my room. Where I was my most vulnerable with him. It was in this room… On this bed that I was currently sitting on that we shared our first kiss. And our first time together. Our first time with anyone. When the following morning when I woke up to him kissing my breasts and smirked-

'_Last night's sex wasn't enough for you' _And he angelically replied-

'_It wasn't sex jade… It was making love'_ God I hate him. Him and his stupid hair! His beautiful brown eyes! His lopsided grin that made me want to smile too….

"I'm here to talk about us Jade…" He sighed.

"There is no _us_ Beck! You made that painfully clear!" I hissed at him. Getting him to holler back at me.

"Will you stop blaming everything on me! If you weren't so jealous and demanding-"

"I _am_ not jealous and-"

"Yes you are! If you just-"

"Just what Beck! I was like this since _before_ we started dating! And you never cared before!" Silence greeted me; absolute silence. The air itself stilled waiting for his response.

"Jade…" He started.

"I'm done talking now" I hiss. I feel the tears begun to appear. And I will _not _cry in front of him.

"Well I'm not!" He fought. _Boy! Was this familiar…._

"Beck why in the world do we need to talk now? We broke up months ago! And now you wanna talk!"

"Yes" He simple stated. As if us talking were now the most natural thing in the world.

"Why the fuck now! When I've been….." I didn't continue on. But by the look on his handsome face… he knew what I was going to say. _Waiting._ God when did I become so weak?

"Get out" I hissed. Though the venom in my tone was weakened; by the tear now falling down the side of my face. I flinched when I felt something soft wipe the salty drop away, I turned to see Beck hovering over me. His hand slowly leaving my face. His face… A torrent of emotions.

"Why did you kiss Moose…" He whispered. The question so soft… Was amplified by the empty stillness in my bedroom. The simple statement pounding against the walls… Bouncing Back and forth back and forth… The intensity of its meaning weighing down on me like brick.

"H-How did you know?" I stuttered. _What's wrong with me! The real Jade would deny it… Would fight the accusation. How did my ex get to me so much… How did he make me feel so many things with a simple touch._

"Moose told me before he left when I asked why he missed karaoke-dokie" Beck explained.

"Why did you kiss him… He's my best friend. And you're…" Beck sighed, not continuing. I didn't want him too. It was bad enough having other's mention me as his _ex_. Nothing more than his leftovers… But it was a whole new level of hurt to hear it from his soft lips that used to fit so perfectly against my own.

"Why did you try to kiss Tori?" I shot back. Letting my anger for him surge the fight inside me; I refused to let Beck Oliver make me weak. Beck looked shocked.

"How did you…?"

"Cat left the video chat on…." I sighed. Then Beck's face went from a look of betrayal to a look of rage.

"So because I _tried_ to kiss Tori; You _made out_ with my _best friend!" _Beck screeched, outraged. I knew he was right of course… but being Jade West I would never let him know that.

"Moose wasn't disappointed" I smirked and saw him flinch. I knew I was being cruel but the hell this boy put me through the last few months were enough to fuel my rage for now.

"My _best_ friend Jade!"

"So? We _broke_ up remember! I moved on and so did you clearly" My voice broke and next thing I knew I was on my knees. Crying like an idiot. God did I feel stupid. This boy was everything to me… The one I went to when my dad screamed how worthless I was… He was the one who bandaged my arms when I cut my self and who would gently kiss my scars when they healed. The man who I fooled around with in every place you could think of. The one who hated the term sex and would only called it making love. The one that took my virginity, heart and soul and made me feel loved. The one who left me in the dark completely and utterly alone.

"You left me Beck! You left me_ alone_" I was full on balling now. Into his shirt like the pathetic little girl I was. But he didn't push away. He held me…

"Jade…." His voice… soft and warm made me look up to stare into his eyes. Then his lips were on mine.

His lips were so soft and enticing… I responded eagerly. Moving against his in harmony. He tasted like coffee and sharp mint… This kiss wasn't heated and sexy as most of theirs were. It was warm and gentle. A he was afraid he'd break me.

"I'm so _sorry_ Jade" He whispered into my lips.

"Why?" I cried.

"Why did you try to kiss Tori?"

"I wanted to forget you" He sighed. I felt my heart shatter.

"But that was impossible Jade. You're the only one I could ever want"

"Beck"-

"Now tell me babe…. Why did you kiss Moose?" He asked. His voice slow and sweet against my ears.

"To get back at you Beck…" I whispered.

"When you left me standing outside that door… And then weeks later when you tried to kiss Tore at the place where we broke up…"

"Shhhhhh" Beck hushed me. Pressing his lips again to mine.

"I will never leave you alone in the dark again love" He kissed me again. Which the familiar vigor and passion I remembered. He then laid me onto my bed as his arms slid against my sides.

"Tell me-" I began.

"I love you. And you never have to ask to hear that Jade"

And that night we again became one. We were no longer Beck and Jade. We were _Beck&Jade. _And that's how we will stay. Forever.

**What did you think of my first bade fanfic? I'm pretty proud of it. **

**If you liked this one I'm also planning a few other bade fics but need help deciding which ones to write first. **

**Which one should I do first?**

**Truth or dare? (one-shot)- Beck and Jade decide to play a little game inside his R.V. one night.**

**Vacations and broken hearts (multi chapter)- After bade breaks up in TWC Jade takes a trip to her home town in Florida. Where's she's staying with her old friend Xander. And every week she posts a slap video of her and him. Over time will Beck start to wonder what he missed? (beck pov)**

**13 reasons why (multi chapter)- Jade West committed suicide… And has handed out 13 tapes explaining why she killed herself. The twist is she only sends these tapes to the people who helped caused her death… And when Beck Oliver gets a tape he begins to wonder why he's one of the reason when they've never even spoken to one another. All she ever was to him was a crush he never had the nerve to speak too. And now she was gone.**

**Only exception (songfic, oneshot)- jade's thoughts on how love never lasts after winessing her arents divorce. But maybe beck is an exception to that rule**

**Legs (songfic, oneshot)- Beck's pov on jade's and moose's relationship **

**Please review and tell me which story to do next!**


End file.
